


BBS-oneshots

by Ozzupossu



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Fluff, Hybrid AU, Minicat - Freeform, Multi, ohmtoonz, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-10-29 23:30:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozzupossu/pseuds/Ozzupossu
Summary: Oneshots about BBS-ships•send requests to ozzwritesbbs.tumblr.com





	1. Too hot | Minicat

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic so be gentle! You can request fics about your ships to my tumblr; ozzwritesbbs
> 
> Crossposted to my tumblr and wattpad ozzwritesbbs

It was a sunny day in Los Angeles when Tyler visited Craig for #Askmini. The boys decided to go to the park for a walk (totally not a date) when it was too warm inside.

"You know what would be really great right now?" Craig suddenly said when he and Tyler stopped to sit down on a bench. Tyler became curious and asked what.

"Ice cream or really cold drinks would be nice because I am melting here" Craig answered for Tyler. "If I remember right, there is a ice cream stand not a far way from here, you know. If you want some, I can pay for that because you are visiting me." he continued.

"We should go and get some before we go back to your home." Tyler said after awhile of thinking. As they walked to get ice cream they talked about games that are new.

When they got to the ice cream stand, they met some fans and took pictures and signed autographs for them. When it was their turn, they said what flavour they wamted and before Craig got a chance to pay for both of them, Tyler already got money out of his shorts pocket and paid them.

"You know I could have paid for mine atleast..." Craig said when they left the stand with their ice creams. "Well I mean sure you could have, but it's our date and I wanted to pay and get away from all those people when it's too warm here too."

Craig sighed and ate his ice cream in silent, not noticing Tyler watching him lick the cream off his fingers when it melted a little bit. "We should get home soon and maybe have some fun before recording videos." Tyler said and looked away while blushing.

"What kind of fun are you talking about Tyler?" Craig said when he noticed the blush on Tyler's cheeks and licked his lips.

They soon finished the ice creams and Tyler held Craigs hand on his own when he suddenly started to walk faster fo Craig's home. "Oh you kbow exactly what kind of fun I am talking about, Mini" he answered and stopped to kiss Craig's lips while holding hands.

"Well, we should hurry up then"


	2. Hunny bunny | Ohmtoonz | Hybrid AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohmtoonz hybrid au fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crosspoated to my wattpad and tumblr; ozzwritesbbs

Ryan was sitting on the sofa in the living room waiting Luke to come home. As he heard the keys clinking, his little fluffy tail began to wiggle.

Ryan heard the door opening and jumped up to welcome Luke home. "Welcome home Lukie." he said as he went for a hug. "Did you get bored here?" Luke asked Ryan after awhile.

"Honestly said... yeah a lil bit but I played some Dead by Daylight with Bryce and some randoms." he aswered happily, his ear perking up as he noticed the bag Luke was carrying.

"That's something that I saw and had to get that for you. You can see it after dinner, okay?" Luke said while fluffing Ryan soft hair and walked to the kitchen. "What are we going to eat, Luke?" Ryan asked curiously.

"I was thinking about having some chinese food if it's okay with you? We could get takeaway from that place you like." Ryan heard Luke say as he followed him to the kitchen. "Yeah it's more than okay with me. Then we don't have to do dishes today."

As they ordered the food, Ryan went to the living room to check if there's anything good coming right now in television. "Hey Luke! They are showing that Alice in the wonderland with Johnny Depp in it right now! Shall we watch that while waiting for food?" Ryan asked Luke as he came ro the living room. "Yeah sure, the food will be here in about 35min they said."

After the food arrived and they paid for it, they went back to the kitchen to get drinks. "Hey hunny bunny, what do you want to drink?" Luke asked while checking the refrigerator for drinks. "Is there still ice tea left? If not I can just drink water" Ryan said.

They found their drinks, Ryan getting his ice tea and Luke having ice water. Then they went back to the living room and began to eat while watching the movie.

When the movie ended and both of them finished eating, they laid down on the sofa cuddling. Ryan on top of Luke's chest. "Why are you always so warm, Luke? I'm always feeling cold without you next to me" Ryan said and pouted. Luke took awhile to answer his question because he was looking at Ryan's cute pout. "Maybe it's because you are a bunny hybrid while I'm a cat hybrid."

They took a nap and Ryan was first to wake up. He looked at Luke and enjoyed how relaxed Luke looked. His cat ears peeking from his hair that was now a mess. "Luuuuke. Luke! Wake up. It's already a late afternoon! You need to get up babe." Ryan tried to shake him awake.

"Hmmm not now Ohmie, just five mire minutes." Luke said tiredly and pukked Ryan back to his chest, one hand on his back and other one on Ryan's tail.

It took awhile and lots of kisses for Ryan to get Luke up. "Oh yeah, I totally forgot that suprise that I got for you. Wait here and close your eyes, okay?" Luke said as he got up to get the bag from the kitchen. 

"Ready to see the suprise?" Ryan heard Luke ask him. After getting a little yes from Ryan, Luke took the suprise out of the bag and held it in front of Ryan. "Okay, open your eyes."

When Ryan opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was very soft looking grey hoodie with pastel pink bunny ears on the hood. "Oh Luke! It's so pretty. You really shouldn't have!" Ryan said as he touched the hoodie as Luke gave it to him. "It was nothing really, just thought how cold you can get. Also you can put your ears to thise ear parts. And of course I got one too. Not bunny one, but a brown cat, so we kinda match." Luke said as he aat next to Ryan and took his hoodie out of the bag too.

"Aw Luke! You are so cute" Ryan said as he watched Luke put on his cat hoodie. "Put your hoodie on too, I want to see if you look as cute as I think you will." said Luke.

After both of them had the hoodies on and Ryan even hide his ears to the hoodies ear part. "Thank you so much Luke. I really do love you so so much." Ryan said voice full of love as he kissed Luke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this part!!  
> Requests to ozzwritesbbs.tumblr.com


	3. Floral | Basicallyido407

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossposted to my tumblr and wattpad; ozzwritesbbs.  
> Requests to my tumblr!

"Are you serious right now, Scotty? Like fucking really?" Marcel shouted from the bedroom after seeing what Scotty wanted him to wear for a video.

Scotty had hard time not to start laughing after seeing Marcel's face when he went to the bedroom too. "Well, I mean... You said you would be okay wearing almost anything for this Q&A, plus fans really want to see you wearing that. I too of course want to see that."

Marcel sighed and went to the resteoom to change to the outfit that Scotty had picked to him. After finishing changing, Marcel stepped out. "You happy right now?"

Scotty's face suddenly felt really hot after seeing Marcel wearing a dress that was soft beige with pretty rose print on it. And the dress did have a belt-looking thing on it, having the same color as the roses. Needless to say that it shocked Scotty how much it suited Marcel.

"Oh wow. You... y-you look amazing wearing that Marcel. It suits you more that I could ever have believed." Scotty said after awhile trying to get himself together. "Yeah I know. I look amazing and this beter be worth of this."

"You know, it kinda looks like I would be taking you to the prom with me. You in that dress and me in this suit. Hm... would we win the prom queen and king title?"

"What the fuck Scotty? We ain't goint to the prom,but if we would, I bet we would win. I mean c'mon, I look great. The internet knows it. My family knows it and your family too. Even the world knows that."

Scotty was quiet for a second before saying that he knows it too. "So... are we going to film or not? Or are we just going to compliment me in this dress? I would be fine with that." Marcel said while looking other direction hoping that Scotty wouldn't notice him blushing.

"Oh uhhh yeah. Right the video. Shall we go to my living room to film this?"  
After getting a nod from Marcel, they went to set things up.

"So the first question! 'Can Scotty lift Marcel up?' No I can't but Marcel can lift me! Shall we show them, Marcy?" Scotty said while laughing.

"You bet your ass that we will. Now let's do this shit! You ready Scott?" After getting a nod, Marcel went up to Scotty and told him to wrap his arms around his neck.

Marcel lifted Scotty's legs with his arm while the other one was on his waist. "Huh, this must look funny. I mean, you holding me in your arms while being pretty in that dress and me in a suit. Definitely would win the titles of prom king and queen." Scotty laughed while his hand fluffed Marcel's hair. 

"Stop playing with my hair or I will drop you, you biatch." Marcel said, trying to hold back a smile.

"We can agree though that we look amazing wearing these"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavily inspired by that one drawing of Marcel and Scotty wearing a dress and a suit by iigoeyei in tumblr. Bless their heart and art ♡´･ᴗ･`♡


	4. Sleepy confessions | Ohmtoonz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some very short and tired Ohmtoonz fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests to my tumblr; ozzwritesbbs.tumblr.com

"Ryan. I am serious right now. We need to get up like now. You need to take Buddy outside and I need to go to the gym, then we need to record some videos. After that, I swear that we can lay down again. Alright baby?" Luke said trying to get his husband of two years out of the bed to start the day. 

"Do we reeeally have to get up? It's so cold and you are so warm and I'm too tired." he heard a soft voice coming from under the blankets.

Luke sighed "Yes, we really do. Now get your sweet butt up. Otherwise you won't get any ice tea or ice cream."

"I'm willing to take that risk. Now come back under here and cuddle me. I am getting cold." Ryan said peeking under the blankets.

"Fine but not for long. Okay? Now move your butt so I can lay down too" Luke said after giving up.

Few minutes there was a very quiet time before Luke heard Ryan say something. "Would you like to repeat that baby? And maybe get your head above the blankets so I could hear you?"

Ryan finally lifted that blankets around Luke and himself and laid down on Luke's chest. "Just wanted to thank you" and kissed Luke's collarbone. "And I really really want you to know how much I love you. I really do. You are the cutest husband I could possibly get. I hope that we get to live old together with our tiny hairy babies."

Luke laughed softly and kissed Ryan's hair "Of course we are going to live old together. And you are the cutest too. Even your sleepy ass. I do love you too. Maybe too much. But now, go back to sleep and we will wake up in few hours."

"Lukie, I think you are the cutest." "You too Ohmie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossposted to my wattpad and tumblr; ozzwritesbbs


	5. Violet | Ohmtoonz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and baking

It was a rainy day when Luke and Ryan decided to bake at blueberry pie. "The pie is not going to be a blueberry one if you eat all the blueberries, Ryan" Luke said in joking tone.

"Aw bummer. We could bake some different kind of pie it that's a problem. Because these are really good. Do you want one?" Ohm asked. 

"We don't have any, only blueberries but only if you don't eat them all first. And yes please, I want one to see if they are as good as you say."

As Ryan handed a bowl half full of blueberries to Luke, they heard Buddy whining next to them. "I think Buddy want few too Ryan."

"Okay okay Buddy, you'll get to have few. But only few! These are for the pie" Ryan said and laughed a little.

Luke laughed at that "Oh look at who is talking, Mr. I-get-to-eat-them-all. Now, we have to get started if we want the pie ready before we have dinner."

Sooner or later, the pie was in the oven while Luke and Ryan sat in front of the fireplace in the living room, Buddy laying in his own bed next to the sofa.

"We should bake more, it was nice. Especially when it's raining. Did you have fun Ryan?" Luke asked after few minutes.

Ryan nodded "Of course I had fun. How could I not have fun when I am with you?" Luke smiled at his answer "Thank god you didn't eat all the berries with Buddy. Nothing tastes better in rainy days that a blueberry pie that you have made with your loved ones."

"Oh my, is someone romantic?" Ryan giggled.  
"Oh hush you. But only with you. I can't see myself together with someone else."

Ryan burried his face to Luke's chest as he didn't want his lover to see his red face.

Sadly all lovely things must come to the end and the sweet moment was ruined by their clock that they set to remind them that the pie was ready.

The duo suddenly got up and ran to the kitchen. Soon the pie was cooling down and the two of them sat down to the floor. "Hey Ryan?"

"Yes Luke?" Ohm asked.  
"You do know that I love you very very much?"  
"Yes I do, and I hope that you know that I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Requests to my tumblr as always; ozzwritesbbs.tumblr.com  
> Crossposted to my  
> tumblr; ozzwritesbbs  
> and wattpad; ozzwritesbbs

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if you liked this and if you want me to continue this piece~!


End file.
